Continuing Me
by ShipsAreLife
Summary: This story picks up shortly after Ignite Me. POV's switch between Warner & Juliette. I take ideas if you want to PM me or put them in the review section. Rated T to be safe, I don't know where I'm going with this yet. All rights go to Tahereh Mafi. Spoilers. You guys wanted more Warnette, so here you are. Enjoy. JulietteXWarner. WarnerXJuliette.
1. Chapter 1

_You guys wanted more Warnette… I love this ship so much. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for being supportive. With love._

(Juliette's POV)

Warner and I are in a meeting right now.

His

eyes

holy

cow.

His green eyes are staring at me. A blush rises to my face, remembering what happened in this room just before the meeting. He mouths to me, "tonight."

I sit up a little straighter. He smirks for a quick second.

Neither of us wants to break our gaze until a council member starts talking to Warner.

Once the meeting's over I give him a kiss and tell him, "see you soon." He smiles.

But, Warner had to go to yet another meeting. I currently am in our bed, waiting for him. I want to wait and wait for forever, but I can't help that I fall asleep.

A dream floods into my vision. I'm flashed back to the office room where I got shot in the chest… by my boyfriend's dad.

Our relationship is a bit strange, I know.

Then, the bullet zips through my body.

Warner just laughs.

I wake up screaming. I'm out of bed so quickly I hit my head on my nightstand. My head hurts for less than a second. If you want to get technical, I've had _a lot _worse.

I don't even need to check and see if Warner's there. He's not. He would have woken me up when the nightmare started. I wouldn't have to have seen that stupid dream… _again._

My heart stops pounding one slow second at a time. His office light is on. I have to keep telling myself it was just a dream. He's just working… at three forty five in the morning.

I go to the bathroom and take a shower.

When I'm done I put on my suit. I guess I can start getting ready.

Warner runs into the bathroom as I zip up my suit. "What's wrong? What happened?"

He calms his breathing rate, "I just-I thought-you were gone."

"You know I'm not leaving any time soon," I say. He moves behind me. He holds me from behind. He moves my hair and starts trailing me with kisses.

"Why are you up so early?" He asks, playing with the suit's zipper.

"Some of us can't sleep either," I say. He stops kissing me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Where were you? I waited. You said at the meeting, "tonight." You weren't there."

He sighs, "I know. But, you understand, more than anyone else, how those council members are." His eyes plead with me. I relent and kiss his mouth.

His kisses go

down

and

down

until he says, "I can feel your disappointment in me, love."

"Not exactly in you," I say, "in the fact we have to stop now." I zip my suit back onto my body.

"But, we could just skip training for today!" He protests. My zipper is down and my suit is coming off.

I zip my suit back on again. "Aaron, we can't miss training… again."

He snorts into laughter, "But, skipping training is always fun with you, love."

"Come on," I say. I hold my hand out. He takes it and we walk into the training room. I'm excited for today. Kenji got new weights for me to use. I say bye to Aaron and start walking towards Kenji. Too suddenly, a two hundred pound weight crushes into my body. Aaron looks over, concerned, but I'm okay and he can see that.

Kenji sighs, "Well doesn't that take all the fun out of it. I mean, come on Princess, at least give me some entertainment!"

"Okay, okay!" I say back. "Sorry, let's go again."

"Warner, can you come over here?" Kenji asks. Warner sighs and puts down his weights. I think it's a crime to the world to make him stop weightlifting. Some people, like myself, really were enjoying the view until Kenji took that away.

Warner stands next to me, he asks Kenji, "What do you want?"

"Can you throw this at her?" Kenji asks, gesturing to the… six hundred pound weight. Warner lifts it with the help of my power going through him.

He asks, "Are you ready, love?" Kenji snorts and I can tell what he's thinking, _I bet he's said that to you before._

I blush and nod my head. I cannot focus on his perfect, beautiful… _gorgeous _muscle. The weight is thrown in the air. I jump up and kick it aside, showing off a bit. The weight hits the ground and turns into weight-bits. "Better?" I sassily ask Kenji.

"Much better," he agrees.

After a little more practice, Kenji says that we'll be done for the day. He goes off to train a bit by himself. Warner's back on weights… oh God.

He's done a great service for the world, myself included.

I think someone should tell him that, but I can't. We'd do things Kenji probably doesn't want to see. God, Kenji would have enough joking material for _months._

He puts them down as he sees me. "Do you want to run with me?" I ask.

"Sorry, love, I have a meeting not get to," he says.

I nod, "do you want to have lunch later?"

"Maybe dinner?" He asks. I nod my head and fake a smile. You'd think because of his powers he'd see right through a forged smile. He doesn't. He walks away after kissing me quickly. The bubble of disappointment that was building up in me bursts everywhere. I have to run around on the track by myself.

We didn't have any meetings together. We didn't see each other for lunch or dinner. That's the only thing I _really _hate about this job. I don't get to see the one person I want to see.

In even worse news, my parents contacted me today.

They sent a package, but I don't open it. I fall asleep, alone, again.

(Warner's POV)

I walk into my room and Juliette's asleep, again. I can still feel her frustration with me and it hurts, but I think I've got a good surprise for her. I'm planning for tomorrow to just be a day off. No training. No work. Just us.

But, to catch up for lost time, I need to work out tonight. While I'm running, James comes up to me. I stop and sit down.

_He's my brother. He's got my dad's nose and body shape. He's my brother…_

James sits next to me. "How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good. What are you doing down here without Juliette?" He asks. He sees my confused face and adds, "It's just… she's always with you. Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's okay, I promise you. She's just asleep upstairs."

"Why does she sleep upstairs? Adam says she has a room next to the twins, but she's never there," James asks. I take a second to exhale. I do not want to explain this to my little brother.

"She just likes to sleep upstairs better," I say.

"Why?" James continues to press on about a topic I really don't want to talk about with him.

"I don't know," I say. _But, I do know. Lying to my brother._

Maybe it's for good reasons, he shouldn't have that talk with me, but still. He's my brother and I'm lying to him. Not about Juliette in my room, but nobody's told him. It's not the right time. That's the only thing Kent and I actually agree on.

"Do you mind her upstairs?" He asks. "She kicked you out of your room! You know, you could always use her old room, downstairs."

"It's okay. I'm perfectly okay with her using my room," I sigh, happily.

"You're crazy," James play shoves me. I roll my eyes. James reaches into his pocket, and I tense up. I've been trained for any sort of problem. I was, I don't know, expecting a gun or knife. I know he's only ten. It was a ridiculous idea for me to have.

He handed me candy.

_Candy._ As in, a _candy bar._

I laughed and he asked why I was laughing. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled to him. He gave me a piece of chocolate. We were eating a piece when I heard a deep scream come from upstairs.

_Juliette!_

James and I make or way upstairs, but the moment we hit the stairs I see her. "What's wrong, Juliette?" James asks. He grabs her bare hand. I wasn't worried. She had it under control. Then, James fell to the ground, out cold.

She was able to calm down after the twins said he'd be okay, he healed quickly. We sat in the hospital room together. "What happened, Juliette? How did you slip like that?"

"I was dreaming," she says, "I had another nightmare. I woke up and… I hurt him. Oh God. _Oh my God._"

I sigh. Sonya says, "Juliette, the more these dreams increase the more dangerous you'll be."

"I know… I know," she says. "I just don't know how to control it."

"I can give you some medicine that should help," Sonya says. Juliette nods her head. I hold her hand. We stay up for a while and James wakes up eventually.

"That was… crazy," he mutters. We end up talking and laughing. Ultimately, James falls back asleep. We walk to our room. I know Juliette isn't in the mood for anything tonight… not after what happened. But, I hold her in my arms. I know she doesn't want to sleep right now, but she does. I saw before Juliette took the small pill Sonya recommended.

She didn't have any nightmares and I didn't have any dreams at all.

That next morning, I wake up first. Not surprising. Juliette always sleeps in. I look at her bedside table. A package came in for her.

_It's from her parents._

I look it over and I nudge Juliette awake. "Why didn't you open this?" I ask.

She mutters, "I don't care what they want or what they're trying to give me."

I open up the package slowly. It (literally) explodes in my face. I faintly see Juliette gasp and try to help me.

_The next chapter should be uploaded soon. Review any ideas you have for me or if you want to rant. Have a great day and until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't say I'm sorry for that cliffhanger… well, anyways. New chapter (without a cliffhanger). Hope you enjoy. With love._

(Juliette's POV)

He held me in his arms the night I hurt James. That morning, Warner asks, "Why didn't you open this?"

I reply, "I don't care what they want or what they're trying to give me."

He opens up the package. I sit up to see it explode in his face. I yell, "Aaron!"

He falls. The bomb didn't kill him, I know that much. His face is still good and put together, it's just bleeding. I use my strength and lift him to the infirmary. The girls gasp, but get to work right away. I just sit and watch, holding his hand.

After a while Kenji comes in the room. He says, "hey, J. They need you downstairs."

I reluctantly leave Warner's side. When I step off the elevator I see… my parents. I walk up to them. My father has the nerve to _smile. _

I radiate in anger. I snap.

I punch him square in the face. "Juliette!" My mom screams. My dad flies back.

"You're lucky I didn't kill him," I reply coldly.

"Honey, didn't you get our gift?" She asks.

"Yeah the bomb that blew up in my boyfriend's face?" I accuse.

"Boyfriend?" My dad asks. His nose is caved in, but I don't feel too bad about it. I can feel it slipping. I'm losing control, one stupid word at a time.

"I-" I start to say.

Kenji runs up to me. He looks at my dad in surprise, but says, "The girls think he should be up by tonight. They said not to worry."

"Thanks Kenji," I say. Resting my bare hand on his wrist just to prove a point. "Can you move our latest meeting to tomorrow?"

"I already checked that and I saw Warner already did. Yesterday he cleared today's schedule."

Kenji leaves and I smile. Warner wanted to spend today with me. He knew I missed him and he moved his whole day around.

My parents messed that up though. They ruined _another _thing in my life.

"You touched him…" Mom mutters. "The doctors said…"

"The doctors were wrong," I snap. "What are you even doing here?"

"We need a place to stay. Our house is in ruins," dad says.

"And I care because?" I ask.

"We're your parents, Juliette," Mom says.

I want to scream. I say, "I heard there was an open room at the mental asylum. I can move you there if you'd like."

"Juliette, please," Mom says. She reaches out to touch me, but stops.

"You can touch me you know, I learned how to control it."

Neither of them touches me. _Fine, _I say to myself. _They want to be like that?_

I turn and walk away. "Juliette!" Mom yells.

I sigh and turn around. "I don't have time for you. My friend Kenji can show you your room. He'll explain the rules. Because if you even want to be here you will follow _my _rules. If you break any rule, I will kick you out of this sector. If you think I'm bluffing… go break a rule and see what happens. Good day," I say.

One of the girls, Sonya, runs to me. "Kenji said somebody needed to be healed?"

I say, "My dad's over there, but you don't have to heal him if you don't want to."

Sonya heals him. I find myself frowning. She takes my hand. My mother goes wild. She yells, "Stop! Don't touch her! Let go!"

Nothing happens to Sonya. I glance at my mom and her eyes are wide in fear. Sonya whispers, "Warner will be okay. I need to get back there, will you walk me?"

I nod and walk with Sonya. When I see Warner, I whisper to him, "just get better. I love you."

I move the appointments back around to the regular schedule. He can change it later if he wants, but I need to do something productive. I work.

Late that night Warner's still not awake. I had to take his place at those meetings and that's something I cannot do again. I'm not good at this. He's so much better than me. I walk into the training room alone and bench-press Warner's bar.

My energy radiates off of me in sparks.

I go to our room and shower. When I get out I hear two quick knocks at the door. I open it to see Kenji and I can't mask my disappointment. He says, "Oh, Princess, don't look at me like that. Your dad just wanted to see you."

My dad walks into my room and Kenji leaves. He says, "I'm sorry about the bomb. Your mother…" I snort.

"Just another person trying to kill me, great," I say.

"It's hard for her to admit we need your help." He says, "I mean, you did well for yourself, kid, this all yours?"

"No. He built this world. I'm just a part of it. This is actually his room."

"Then why…" He starts. He sighs. "I need to have a conversation with him don't I?"

"Dad, don't." I say, "He's awesome and he'd never hurt me. Now, maybe I shot him, so I'd be more worried about me hurting him."

My dad laughs. "You have everything under control?"

"Yeah, I do." I say, "you guys want a new house… we can't give you one. You'd have to live on base." My dad nods.

"That's okay," he says. After a while he adds, "we'd follow your rules?"

"I wasn't joking about that. Now, I need to sleep. So, goodnight."

No dreams again.

God, I'm getting spoiled with no dreams.

I'm not complaining though.

The next morning I awaken to an empty bed. Warner's still not up. The girls assured me he's just healing. It's not every day you survive a bomb. I walk to the training room.

That's

when

I

see

him.

He's lifting weights like he didn't just almost die. He sets the weights down. I hoist myself on his hips. I burry my head in his neck. He just laughs, "I guess your parents don't like me so much. They bombed me and they don't even know me!"

I laugh in a sad monotone. I whisper, "I love you, Arron."

"I love you too." He says, "I scheduled a day off for us… but I guess that didn't work out."

"No kidding," I say, "But, I don't care about them. My parents or those council members. They can wait to see your attention later. I already did late night meetings yesterday."

"You took my place?" He asks, surprised. He sets me down.

"Yes, I did. The sector didn't fall into war. I think I did well," I say. He's about to open his mouth to say something, but I kiss him. Nothing too intense, but enough to stop him from talking.

When we stop, Kenji walks in. "Really? Do you _have _to do that in public?"

"What can I help you with Kenji?" Warner asks.

"I'm not here to talk to you, although, thank you for waking up. I don't know how you people deal with those council members every day… I have a new found respect for you guys. Anyways, Juliette, I'm here to talk to you. Your parents want you for breakfast."

"Parents?" Warner asks. His back sits up a little straighter.

"They showed up after you opened that package," I whisper to him. I kiss him quickly just because I want to. "I'll see you for our meeting before lunch. The council is going to be vicious to you, just so you know, sorry."

I follow Kenji out of the training room. He huffs to me, "I don't want to overstep my bounds, Princess, but they guy _just _survived a bomb. Maybe keep yourself together until he can actually…" Kenji sighs. Then just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever Kenji, that was a weak kiss at best. We were not _really _doing anything intense."

"Your dad asked me about him," Kenji says.

"And?" I ask.

"I said you guys were together, I didn't tell him much, I'm _not _getting in the middle of this. I do _not _want to be bombed."

"Thanks for being here, Kenji," I say, seriously.

"Were you not listening to me? Don't look at me like that, J. I'm being serious."

"What? I'm just saying thanks, God," I roll my eyes.

My dad calls me to him and I roll my eyes. Kenji says goodbye and I walk to my parents.

(Warner's POV)

After seeing Juliette in the training room, I had yet another meeting to get to. But, I saw Juliette before dinner.

I walk up behind her and hold her. She stops combing her hair and sighs, happily. "My parents want to meet you at dinner."

I want to say: _Oh yeah! Let's meet the people who wanted to bomb their daughter, but it blew up in my face instead! _I really say, "Okay."

We walk to dinner hand in hand. Before dinner even starts, her dad pulls me inside a different, private hallway. "I know you and Juliette share a room."

He doesn't ask me a question and yet he wants me to respond. I choose my words carefully, I say, "Okay?"

"I don't want you to hurt her."

I suppress a laugh, "Well, I'm not the one who almost made her open up a bombed package. Also, you put her in a mental asylum. I got her out. I'm not worried about me hurting her. I'm worried you are going to hurt her." I continue, "Although, I wouldn't worry about anyone hurting her in general. She would do some serious damage before she lets anyone hurt herself or anybody close to her."

After that the conversation gets a bit… awkward because he has "the talk" with me.

He talks to me about pregnancy, and that's not even the worse about the gory details. I have to assure him she's not pregnant.

When we finally get back to the dinner table, Juliette's gone. I can feel her mother's feelings… she feels proud.

I excuse myself and go to our room. Juliette is just unmaking the bed. I hug her from behind. She wiggles her way around to face me. "Why was your mom acting weird?" I ask.

"She just made me feel… bad. I don't even know why I keep her here. I'm thinking about kicking her out."

"They're your parents," I say. "I don't know about your mother, but your dad seems worried. He was caring enough to tell me about sleeping with you before marriage. _That _was a fun conversation."

"I bet," she sighs. I fiddle with the button of her pants. She doesn't hesitate. That was the start of a long night with Juliette.

_All I can say is thank you for reading. Also…_

_Warnette baby?_

_Just an idea. Tell me what you think. Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Warnette Baby. I like the thought. I __**really**__ like the thought actually. Well, new chapter, new ideas. Hope you enjoy. With love._

(Juliette's POV)

"Aaron?" I whispered to a sleepy Warner sleeping by me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asks me. He pulls me into him and I rest my head over his heartbeat. I snuggle up to him.

"Didn't we have a meeting to get to… a half hour ago!" I say as I check his watch. I jump up off of him, but he sets me back down.

"If they waited that long, they can wait another half hour."

"Aaron!" I say.

"Juliette, what do you think our future looks like?" He asks, completely changing topics. We're missing a meeting and he wants to talk about the future?

"I don't know," I say, honestly, "I do know we have a meeting to get to."

"I'm serious, Juliette."

"I am too."

He sighs, "do you want kids?"

"No," I whisper. I couldn't imagine ever having children. I don't think I could do it. I ask, "do you?"

"It's up to you, love. I'm not the one that has to hold them for nine months."

"Maybe one day," I sigh, "but we're too young… why are you even asking?"

"I want to give you everything, love. If you want kids, I want to be there."

"You will be there… just not now. I couldn't do it. Not after my childhood, let alone yours," I say.

Warner takes a sharp breath. I sigh into his body. He says, "I guess we need to get up." "Okay," I say as we get ready.

(TIME LAPSE ONE YEAR)

This afternoon I found a way to get my parents off base. I'm taking a pay cut, but I don't care at this point. They need to be gone. I can't deal with them anymore.

Warner has a fancy dinner planed for me next week. That's what's getting me through my week. I can't wait to see what he's up to.

On a different note, I'm late. Not for my business meeting. I mean for the time of the month. I'm always early. Never on time or late.

I don't want to think about what this could mean. I take the test.

Positive.

I don't know whether to laugh or cry.

I find myself downstairs. I walk into Sonya's room. She smiles then gasps. "You're… you're…"

"I know," I whisper.

"Congratulations."

"What if-" I start.

"Just go tell him. He'll be happy, I know it."

(NEXT WEEK)

Warner seems to have a lot of nervous energy right now. "What's wrong?" I ask, I have to be the one to tell him. If he figured it out on his own… he'd be _so_ angry.

"Nothing," he says. He looks shocked I'd ask something like that. "I've wanted to do this for a while now. This doesn't mean we need to do this right away, but I just wanted you to know."

"Know what?" I ask, nervous as he keeps talking.

"I want you to marry me… eventually," He smiles and slides out a green engagement ring that matches his eyes, I gasp.

(WARNER'S POV)

"Yes," she whispers to me. "Always… my answer will always be yes."

My heart swells when she does a small gasp again. I slide the green ring on her little finger. She watches and smiles. "I have something to tell you too."

"Yes, love?" I ask her, truly interested. Something I love about our relationship is we tell each other everything. We don't keep secrets. So, to hear she's got new information for me is… surprising. Yeah, that's the word I was looking for.

"I-" She sighs. "Never mind. I don't want to ruin this moment."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, love," I say.

She shakes her head, "I don't know how to say it. I know I need to tell you, I just don't know how to put it. I… I don't want you to be mad. Not after this just happened."

"You can't make me angry," I say. I pick up on her bouncing, inflating nervousness. It makes me nervous when she gets like this.

"I think it might be easier to show you."

I follow her up the elevator. We didn't even bother to eat our food. I follow her into our bedroom then bathroom. She opens her bathroom drawer and I'm truly curious as to what's going on. I look down at what she handed me. I can feel her studying me like a book. I don't know what I'm looking at… just something with a plus sign on it.

Because I don't say anything, she says, "Sonya confirmed the test for me. I… that was last week. I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know whether you'd be happy or mad."

"What am I looking at?" I ask.

"Aaron… we're going to be parents."

"What?" I say.

"Oh," she says, "yeah. Um, if you don't want it, we could always get rid of it or put it up for adoption."

"No. No! Juliette, we're going to be parents together," I say. She bits her lip and slowly nods. "If you're keeping the baby, I'm going to be right by your side."

"I want to now. I know I said I didn't want a baby, but now…" She smiles. I pick her up and kiss her.

Before anything gets too intense, I ask, "Can we still..?"

She nods, removing her shirt, "Until I get too big to. So, yes."

With her shirt gone, I make my way to her stomach. I kiss all around her bellybutton. She sighs, happily. "How did you keep this to yourself for a week?"

"I put out hints." She says, "I would claim to be tired early. I am, but that doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. We can cut some of your work time. You're making another _person, _Juliette. Use these nine months to rest."

"I'm not cutting my work time," she says. She brings her lips to mine.

(PAGE BREAK)

Juliette's first month of being pregnant is very… normal. She doesn't look different. She's just a bit more tired than usual. Every month she has a checkup, so we're at Sonya's right now. Juliette just holds my hand. She smiles at me. Sonya places her hand over Juliette's normal looking stomach. Sonya nods her head.

"The baby looks good, but-"

Kenji walks into the room. "What's going on? I saw Juliette's schedule said "Doctor." What happened?" He glances at the ring on Juliette's finger. He looks at Sonya holding Juliette's stomach. "Shut up."

"What did you come here for?" I ask.

"I was concerned for Juliette first of all. Next, you're engaged and most shockingly, you're pregnant?"

"Thanks for the concern, Kenji." Juliette smiles, "and yes to all of those."

"Well. Congrats? Anyways, Warner, you're needed in a meeting on the top floor."

"But…" I start, "I'm sorry Kenji. I'll have to be late. I promised I'd be here. I'm going to help with the baby."

"Just go," Juliette says kindly. "I'm good. I'll tell you about it tonight."

That meeting was awful.

I was so focused on Juliette. Sonya said "but" before Kenji walked in. What's wrong with Juliette? Is she okay?

That night I find Juliette in the dining room eating and laughing with James. "I don't get it," James is saying, "when will the baby be here?"

"Eight months from now," Juliette says.

"Why does it take so long?" He asks.

"I don't know, really." She says, "But the baby has to grow. Just like you, you're growing. I saw you in the training room. You're getting fast."

"Thanks," James says.

"Hey bud," I say. James smiles up to me.

"Juliette was telling me about a baby. Did you know about that?" He asks.

"Yes," I say. "I do know about that."

"I hope it gets here soon," James' shoulders sag a bit. "Well, I think I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He hugs Juliette and leaves. "Why doesn't he hug me?"

"If anyone tried to hug you, I think you'd take my power and kill them."

I open my mouth to say something, but she's right. I say, "What did Sonya say?"

"She said the baby's good. Perfect. I just need to eat some various foods, to help development."

"You know what might also help with development?"

"What?" She smiles.

"Baby and father time."

"Really?" She smirk grows across her face.

"Come on," I say. I take her up to our room. We're shedding our clothes off quickly. I may come to start to enjoy baby and father time.

_I'm thinking every chapter will be a month in the pregnancy. So this was month one, next chapter is month two. Thanks for all the love. Sorry it's kind of short… but, still, I hope you enjoyed it &amp; until next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the second month of Juliette being pregnant. Until the baby comes this is how my chapters will be. I think you guys will like it. Hope you enjoy, with love._

(JULIETTE'S POV)

I don't think you realize the definition of awkward until you need to pee and barf at the same time. I'm just going to the bathroom like a normal human girl and then I have to quickly do a one eighty to barf in the toilet.

I brush my teeth. When I look in the mirror I can see I'm not showing. That's kind of disappointing. Only because I know someone's in there, they're just not making their presence known.

If anything I look skinner.

I think it's because of all the throwing up.

I walk onto the bed and flop down next to Warner. A knock at the door.

I sigh. "Get the door," I mutter.

"I don't think I can get up, love."

"We're going to be awful parents," I laugh, "nobody's going to want get up."

"Juliette, we'll be awesome parents," Warner says in a serious tone. I shrug him off.

I mutter an, "I know."

I still walk to the door nevertheless. "Hello?" I ask.

"Juliette? You okay?" Adam asks.

Adam… I sigh, "What do you need Adam?"

"I'm leaving," he says.

"What?" I say, suddenly awake, "What about James and-"

"I wanted to ask if James could stay here. I think it would be good for him."

"Okay," I say, "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

I zip in the other direction and throw up… again. "You alright?" Adam calls out.

"Yeah, I'm good. I guess… bye?"

"I'll be back in a while."

"Okay," I sigh. I hear the door shut and I get back into bed. Warner's already half-dressed.

"You'll be the best mother in the world," Warner kisses me.

I want to respond, but I'm already asleep.

(PAGE BREAK)

I wake up in the early afternoon and start to get ready for work. My suit is starting to feel really snug around my hips and legs, although my waist is still very small. While walking to work, I accidentally touch someone. They cry out in pain.

I jump away from them. They're okay, though. I back up to a wall. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." They are able to get by without going to the hospital. I stand there, frozen in fear, until Kenji finds me.

"Come with me. What's wrong?" He asks. I notice my feet have been buried into the cement floors. I broke them, and the wall, for that matter.

"I hurt someone, I didn't mean to," I start crying and I have no idea why. I just want to cry.

"Come on Princess. Let's visit the girls."

(WARNER'S POV)

I'm in a board meeting right now. We're talking about the new job situation Juliette and I agreed on. We're signing new documents when Kenji walks in. He scans the room and then his eyes fall on me. I sense it already. Worry. Nervousness. Even a bit scared.

"Come with me," he says. I follow him with my heart pounding in my chest. I walk into the girl's room. Juliette is on a bed. She's sweating and crying.

"What happened?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Her touch is back," Kenji says, "no one can touch her."

I hold her hand and feel nothing. Sonya says, "I think the baby is making her stronger and she can't control the level of strength. It's something she'll have to work on because if labor comes and she can't control it… the baby could very well die."

My heart falls. Juliette pulls herself together slowly. She hugs me. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," I whisper back. I can feel her tears making my coat wet.

"Juliette, you're free to go when you're ready," Sonya says.

"Do you want to have lunch?" She asks me.

"Of course," I say back to Juliette.

"Good because I've been craving pizza for a while now."

I laugh and help her stand up.

(PAGE BREAK)

That night, I wake up and Juliette's gone. Usually it's the other way around.

I walk into the training room. Juliette's bench-pressing… six hundred on each side. Maybe that baby is giving her even more strength. She sets the bar down and it crumbles. She lets out a frustrated scream and sits down on the bench. She still hasn't noticed me yet. She holds her head in her hands, but doesn't cry.

"Hey," I say as I sit next to her.

"What am I going to do?" She asks.

"We, love. What are _we _going to do? I wasn't lying to you. I need to be here to help you." I say, "how did you get over it the first time?"

"I just realized that I can keep it in when I want to, but now… I don't know," she whispers to me.

"Come on, let's go to bed, we can talk about this more tomorrow," I pick her up. Her head nuzzles into my chest. I go into the elevator then to our room. When we get into our room she stands on her own. Her fingers move over to my jacket. One button unbuttoned. Two buttons unbuttoned.

I whisper to her, "Juliette, do you really want to do this? You had a hard day today."

"I don't care," she says.

"Let's just go to bed. I don't want to do this when you feel so awful. And I know that's how you feel, you can't hide that from me. I can see it."

(PAGE BREAK)

The next morning I wake up and find Juliette throwing up again. "Baby does not like pizza," Juliette mutters to me.

"What does the baby want?" I ask.

"Pickles." She says, she smiles, "Pickle juice."

I give her a strange look, "is that so?"

"I don't want it, but the baby does."

I go downstairs and get pickles for Juliette and some pancakes for me. When I reach our bedroom again, I see Juliette waiting for me. "Thank you," she says when I hand her the pickles. I almost start in on my pancakes, but she's staring at them.

"Do you want these, love?" I ask.

"Yes," she sighs happily. She takes a pancake away from me and switches between eating that and the pickles. I think I may need to throw up now.

But, it makes Juliette and the baby happy, so I'm happy. I couldn't imagine her eating breakfast any other way.

_I have something planned for next chapter. I'm feeling evil… just a warning. Until next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Nothing much to say, but this is Juliette's third month. You guys are awesome! The reviews are amazing, thank you so much for your support! Any ideas, as always, just tell me. I'll incorporate the ones I really like. With love._

(Juliette's POV)

I don't feel pregnant. I mean I may have to throw up every now and then, but nothing's _really_ going on. My mood swings are crazy. I'm happy Warner's being so nice. He's putting up with me and I'm glad.

Warner walks in as I'm getting into bed. He's angry, I can tell. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"This is so stressful, I know you can't work as much, but there is so much stress."

"I can take some workload back," I say. "I can do whatever needs to be done."

"No," he says, "I'm the one that needs to get myself together. You're the one with the child, I should be stepping up."

"You are. Don't stress yourself out trying this hard."

"But I have to!" His voice is raised, "I think I should go back to work."

"When this child comes," I say, seriously, "you will be a part of his or her life."

"I will, but-"

"No but's. You promised me, okay? So, come to me. Lay down."

"I can't right now-"

"Aaron, please," I say.

"I'm sorry, Juliette. I need to be going," he says. He walks to me and tries to kiss my lips, but I move my face and his lips hit my cheek. "I'm sorry."

Tears touch my cheeks and that's how I fall asleep. I used to fall asleep like that every night in the asylum.

(PAGE BREAK)

The next morning I notice that Warner isn't in bed. He didn't come back to me last night. With that and the mood swings… I'm really angry with him.

It's irrational, I know that. But, what I said was true. This is _his _child _too. _He is _not_ going to make me raise him or her by myself. And if he is…

I'll give the ring back.

I won't marry him and I'll leave.

My first time seeing Warner is this afternoon in a meeting. He won't meet my eyes. I guess I understand why, but it still hurts.

Warner doesn't try to catch up with me after the meeting. I said to him, "we should talk soon."

He said, "later tonight. I have a meeting to get to. Sorry, love."

I just do a painfully small nod and leave. I wrap an arm around my stomach protectively. I go outside and walk around. People look at me like I'm a really famous person, not like someone who did what she did out of revenge and love. I see someone in front of me suddenly. The male says, "I want your money."

"I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Sure you don't. Money now, Princess."

"Only I can call her that!" Kenji suddenly appears. He knocks the guy out.

"Hi Kenji," I say.

"Come on. You're not wandering out here alone."

"You know I can take care of myself right?" I ask.

"I know. I just feel good when I save the damsel in distress."

We walk back to base. He asks, "What were you even doing off base?"

"Warner and I are in a fight."

"About?"

"Work and the baby," I answer to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"Nope," I say. I stare straight ahead and force my tears down.

"Come on J, what happened? You guys rarely fight."

"He's just been working _so _much. He doesn't sleep, he's always in his office. I don't see him anymore. It's straining our relationship and I don't want this baby to grow up without a father."

"But the baby _will_ have one," Kenji says back. I'm thankful he's not joking around. I don't think I could handle a joke right now.

"Not if he's always gone." I sigh, "I just wish this happened differently."

"What do you want to be different?"

"I want him to be there. Yeah, I know that's selfish. He's helping a lot of people, but…"

"You're right J. He should be around. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No," I say, "I'll just have to work through this."

"Okay. I'll see you at dinner?" He asks.

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

(WARNER'S POV)

When I walk down to the dining room, I hear laughing. It's Kenji and… Juliette.

"Really J? Pickle juice and lemonade?" Kenji asks.

Juliette just laughs, "I know. It's crazy. Sonya did my checkup this morning and she said it's normal. So, at least I'm not _completely _insane."

_Juliette went to her checkup without me?_

Kenji laughs, "Trust me J, you _are _completely insane." They laugh. Juliette feels so… happy and calm around him.

I walk in the door and Kenji says, "I'm going to go so you can sort this out."

_She told him about the checkup before me? She told him about our problems? _

Juliette's emotions are flying around now, I have no idea what she's feeling.

"Juliette, why didn't you ask me? I would have went with you to Sonya's."

"I knew you were busy."

"Not that busy," I say.

"That's why you let me sleep alone last night?" She asks.

Her words sting. I can feel her sadness bubbling in her, almost ready to fall out of her. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. If you're going to apologize to me, at _least_ show that you're sorry." She says, "the reason I didn't tell you is because you have a lot going on right now. I wanted to be considerate to you. This wasn't a big checkup anyways. I have one in about two weeks and you can come to it if you'd like. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

She stands up, starts to walk away and I grab her elbow. "Please, Juliette," I say.

"Just don't." Her voice has a hint of anger, "I don't want to get into this right now. I want to go to bed and not be angry. If you want to talk to me, wait until tomorrow morning. Goodnight." She yanks her arm away from me.

Later that night I walk up the stairs to see that the door is locked. She locked me out of my own room. I knock on the door. "Juliette? Please open the door." I say, "I'm sorry. I _really _am. I'm not just saying it. Juliette, I love you. I trust you. I know I messed up, just open the do-"

The door is opened and she hugs me tightly. "I'll always be here. I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry."

"I know," she whispers.

(PAGE BREAK)

Sonya's hand is over my fiancé's still smallish stomach. "We have a heartbeat," Sonya smiles. Juliette takes my hand. I kiss her cheek. "I'm going to get a Doppler Stethoscope so you can hear the heartbeat. Juliette, you and your child are very healthy. I promise you. I see you can be touched again. Thank you for figuring that out."

"Warner helped me," Juliette says. We trained until Juliette got it back under control. I cut my own work hours to be with her when she needs me. Sonya walks out of the room then back in. We listen.

_Swoosh. Swoosh. Swoosh. _Our baby's heartbeat fills the air. Juliette smiles. "That's amazing. Thank you Sonya."

"No problem. We still don't know gender, but we will soon. I want you to come in about two and a half weeks from today so I can measure growth. Okay?"

"Of course," Juliette says.

Juliette smiles at me as I help her up. She kisses my dimple. "I hope this baby has your dimples," Juliette sighs.

I smile at her and kiss her. Someone in the hallway-Kenji-whistled. Juliette projects her strength enough to make a lamp fall from the ceiling. It almost hits Kenji, but doesn't. He races away. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" I ask her.

"I don't mind, a healthy baby is what I want," she says. She looks up to me, "What do _you _want?"

"Healthy. I agree with you," I say.

"Good," She says. She kisses me. My hand finds its way down to her new curves. She smirks and takes us up to our room.

_I guess that wasn't too evil. I could have made it worse, but who can keep them apart? Warnette ship always survives, I can't tear them apart. I hope you enjoyed and next chapter is four months pregnant. (I have some awesome ideas.) I'll post soon, I promise! Until next time. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello there! This is month four! I'm excited for this… as always, enjoy &amp; with love. _

(JULIETTE'S POV)

I have a bump.

_I have a bump. _

I walk out of the bathroom and walk to the bed. I crawl next to Warner. His fingers trace around my body.

I reluctantly escape from bed. He says, "Wait, Juliette!"

"What?" I smile.

"Come here," He says. He sits up and grabs my hips, pulling me into him. My shirt's already gone, so he can see the bump perfectly. He kisses me just below my belly button. He whispers, "Hey there little guy."

"Or girl," I say. Warner nods and just looks up at me. I can't tell what he's thinking about. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just do not understand for the life of me how I got so lucky."

"I'm just happy that bullet didn't kill you," I smile. I kiss where I shot him.

"This child is going to hear about that, I promise you."

"I know, I know," I sigh. He stands up and kisses me.

"I've got another meeting to go to, but I will see you two for lunch," he says.

(PAGE BREAK)

I didn't have to work this morning, so I went shopping. My old clothes aren't fitting well anymore. The base doesn't have much of a selection, most people are men in this place. I walk out of the little shopping center with one new set of clothes. I guess I'll just have to make do with this.

Kenji walks to me. "Hey, Princess, how are you?" He asks. He pokes my stomach playfully; I know he noticed the bump. My stomach does the strangest thing. The baby recoils into itself sending me backwards a bit. "Juliette?"

"I think I'm good," I say.

"I think this is a Warner problem, so I'm just gonna go grab him," Kenji says, promptly running away. I shake my head, but stay in the same spot.

In less than six minutes, Warner's here. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing. I just found out something about the baby. Here touch my stomach," I say. He looks a bit skeptical of this situation. I guide his hand, his fingers touch me and the baby flies back into me again.

"The baby's… moving?" He smiles. I nod a bit. He notices the small bag I still have in my hands. The outfit I just bought. "What's that?"

"I wanted to get new clothes because of obvious reasons, but I only found this."

"We can get you more, Juliette, just say the word and-"

"I'm good for now," I promise to him. I meet his lips to make him focus, or not focus, it could go either way, honestly. "You said something about lunch, right?"

"Is someone hungry?" Warner glances in between his hands at my stomach.

"This baby, he or she, is an eater. So, yes, I am hungry," I say sassily.

"What do you want to eat?" He asks, walking me to the café.

"What's on the menu?" I ask.

"You know I can give you whatever you want; you don't have to order off the menu. I know the cafeteria girls," He says. His breath tickles my neck and that makes me stand up straighter.

"Root Beer! Or apple juice, I don't know which. Maybe both," I say.

"You're crazy," He says.

"I know," I say back.

"I meant the baby. The baby is making you crazy."

I don't respond. I just walk into the café and sit down. I wait for Warner patiently. "Can I sit by you?" A small voice asks.

James.

I smile, "Of course."

"Why do you look fat?"

"You remember that baby I was talking about earlier? It's growing in me, see?" I reference my stomach.

"Oh," James says. Warner sits down and smiles at James. He hands me a large tray of food. I see apple juice with pickles next to it. There's a noddle concoction in front of me. _It smells so good. Like powdered donuts wrapped in noodles. _

I laugh, playing off how desperately I want to eat this, "What's this?"

"I told the lady about what you're going through and she said to try this and tell her what you think."

I take a bite. "Oh my god. This is _so_ good." _My nose got this right._

It tasted like sugar and noodles together. It's gone very quickly. "More?" Warner asks.

"No. Maybe, I don't know," I say.

"Are you sure?" Warner teases. "I don't think you ate enough here."

"Hey. I'm the one holding your child. You can be respectful of my eating habits."

"She's got a point," Kenji says, suddenly by my side.

"Thank you," I say to him. He sits next Warner, across from James. We spend the rest of lunch talking, laughing and _eating._

No, let's underline that, _eating!_

Food is _so _good!

(WARNER'S POV)

Juliette has a small bump just below her bellybutton. It shows she's pregnant now. She eats and eats and _eats._

Strangely enough I can feel two different emotions coming off of her now. Like two different signatures. Right now Juliette's happy and the baby's hungry. But, the baby's almost _always _hungry, so that's nothing new.

Juliette isn't having trouble sleeping, but Sonya told her she should start sleeping on her left side. That helps with circulation.

I rub my eyes. New day. New sunrise. I put my arm around Juliette.

My arm hits a pillow. She's not in bed. I stand up and rub my eyes. "Juliette?"

No answer.

Where is she?

I get dressed quickly and walk downstairs. I hear Juliette and… Kent. He's back I guess. Juliette says, "…Adam, get away. Don't come close to me. I've gotten even stronger and I don't want to hurt you."

"But, Juliette, I need-"

"Stop Adam." A pause. "Adam get away from me." Another pause. "Stop!"

I rush into the room just to see Kent fly back into a concrete wall. Oh… that's gonna hurt. Juliette's crying and I hold her. "What happened?" I ask softly.

"He just came back today. He wouldn't back away from me. I just…"

"Hey, it's okay." I say. I hold her. I know she's had some problems with these powers and it's been so hard for her. I kiss the top of her head. "You're okay."

"I just," she hiccups, "he said he wanted to speak with me, and…"

"Hey, you don't need to explain yourself to me. You know I trust you. As long as you're okay, I'm okay."

The girls rush in to help Kent. Personally, I wouldn't help him, but that's just my opinion. I treat Juliette to breakfast.

She has that noodle dish again. She tells the girls in the kitchen that the food is _amazing_. They just blush and continue with their work, after they thank her.

"I know I haven't asked yet," I say, "but we're working on the guest list for the wedding. Do you want your parents there?"

She stops. Her eyebrow creases. "I don't know, Aaron."

She says my name and shivers run up my body. I say, "It's okay if you don't know yet. Just, by the end of this week maybe?"

"I don't think I want them there," she whispers, "does that make me a bad person?" Her eyes glance up to me.

"Of course not. Not after what they've done," I say.

"Okay. We'll send the invites out tonight then?" She asks.

"Not many people are going to be there. We don't have many friends, if you think about it. I don't think I want to invite Kent, but I want James there."

"I agree. Maybe we put up with Adam, just to have James there?" She suggests.

"Sure," I smile. I kiss my fiancé.

(PAGE BREAK-NOT INTO NEXT MONTH, BUT END OF THis MONTH)

This guy just will not stop talking. I just need to say my vows. I do _not_ need to listen to his personal experiences. Juliette is standing right next to me, smiling. She holds my hand. I start my vows, "Juliette, my love, I promise to always take care of you. Both of you actually. I'll love you for forever. I want to be there in the bad days and the good. I want my life to be with you, Juliette. You've changed me so much and I'm so thankful. I love you."

She smiles and says hers, "I would call you by your name, but to respect your privacy, I'll go with Warner. So, Warner," She sighs, a bit unhappily, "I love you so much, more then you could ever even know. Even with those powers of yours. You've been there for me for so long now... I couldn't imagine my life any other way. After everything, I want us to be happy, just a pure and perfect happiness. I feel this happiness around you all the time. I want more of that, I _need _more. I love you, Warner."

And then I kiss her like it's our first kiss, except this time, she doesn't shoot me.

_What did you guys think of the wedding? Too soon? I just kind of wanted to write the vows so I added it in. Tell me what you think if you wish. Next chapter is five months… we're getting close! YAY! (Gender next time!__) I hope to post soon, but you never know with school the way it is. Until next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! I can't decide on boy or girl! Ughhhhh. Well. Here's month five. Enjoy &amp; With love._

(JULIETTE'S POV)

Warner and I decided not to take a honeymoon. We just don't have the resources for it. I just woke up from a nightmare.

I was getting tossed into the asylum again.

I woke up out of breath, but I wasn't crying this time. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the light. I sit on the floor for a while.

(PAGE BREAK)

"Juliette?" Warner asks. I fell asleep siting on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm good," I say. He stretches out his left hand to help me up. His ring shines in the light and I smile.

"What is it?" He says, noticing my smile.

"I just… nothing really. I just saw your ring…" I say, blushing. He holds me into him.

"Do you want to talk about that nightmare?"

I flinch, but I'm in his chest, so I don't think he noticed it. "I don't know."

"It's okay," He reassures me.

I hiccup, "I was being transported into the asylum again, I hurt so many more people…"

"I know, it's okay." He says, "You're okay now."

"Aaron… what if this baby has our powers?"

"Then we'll help her or him. We'll be good parents."

I ask, "How do you even know?"

"I just know, okay?" He whispers quietly to me.

"Okay," I smile back. He kisses the top of my head and we head down for breakfast.

When we get to the café, Sonya stops me. "I can see what your baby is."

"Excuse me?" I ask. Warner is already in line.

"Your baby. I know the gender."

"What is it?"

"She's a girl."

I smile. "Thank you for telling me."

I sit at the table and Warner's already there. "What did Sonya want?"

"She told me the gender," I say.

Warner beams, "And?"

"Girl," I say. He kisses me in front of everybody. It's not too intense, but Warner can get like that sometimes. Kenji sits by me, interrupting the kiss.

"So, what's got you guys so happy? Can I inform you about the PDA rule, by the way?"

"That's the stupidest rule I've ever made," Warner sighs to me.

Heat rises to my cheeks. "The baby is a girl," I say.

"Congrats Princess. Oh, wait, I've got it, Princess Jr. That'll be her nickname."

"She's not even out into the world yet and you have a nickname for her?"

"Of course," Kenji says, mildly shocked and surprised.

I laugh at him and roll my eyes.

(WARNER'S POV)

We're in the middle of a meeting, but Juliette's eyes are distracting me. I don't think she realizes that she's holding her stomach protectively as she's watching the council members argue. One of the council members is saying things I don't like. I argue back.

He says, "What does it matter to you, Warner? You're head hasn't been in this for a while now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, "Huh?"

I stand up and he says, "you've been a bit preoccupied lately, am I mistaken?"

I freeze. If I say no, Juliette will be mad. If I say yes, he'll be mad. "Just remember who runs this place," I threaten.

He just rolls his eyes. I move over to him quickly. Juliette knows me to well. She stops me with her left hand, her ring shining. I know she used that hand on purpose. "Please, just sit down, we'll figure this out."

"I don't know how you even _married_him," he says.

"Do you ever shut your mouth?" Juliette says. "You may not need to sleep tonight, but I do. Some of us are making a new person. Quite frankly, I'm not in the mood for you. Lay off my husband, and let's finish this. I don't think you want a cranky pregnant lady in your office."

"Fine," he mumbles.

I can't believe she just did that… for _me. _Oh God, it's times like this when I realize how much I'm in love with her.

(PAGE BREAK)

She changes from her day clothes into PJ's. You can tell she's pregnant now. It was a little evident before, but it's clear now. She curls next to me in bed and before I can say anything, she's out. I know she's not saying she's tired for my sake, but I can feel it on her.

It's like waking up is a hassle, moving is a pain and talking is not worth it. I wrap my arms around her and my kisses trail down her body. I do this every night until I can fall asleep. I promised her I would and I don't break a promise.

There's a knock at the door and I move quietly to open it. It's Kenji. "We have a problem," he says.

He hands me a tablet, "what am I looking at?" I ask.

"Her parents found out about the pregnancy and you guys eloping."

"We didn't elope."

"Yeah, but you didn't invite them to the wedding. Anyways, they're here right now and they're demanding to speak with you or her." Kenji says, "I know where Princess gets her spark from, her parents are insane."

I walk downstairs and I see them. I see Juliette's hair on her mom's body and her nose on her dad's body. It's kind of creepy to look at actually. "How can I help you?" I ask.

I just want to be in bed next to Juliette. I don't want to deal with her parents… my in-laws. Wow, that's a weird thing to think about. Her mom lets out an angry breath, (I see where Juliette gets it from) "You took our daughter and got her pregnant before she was married! Then you married her without our consent!"

"You blew up my face, threw her in an asylum and you expected what? An invitation back into her life? A sorry… from her? She did nothing wrong. What are you doing here anyways, huh? We have provided for you when we had no reason to. You better have a really good reason for being here or so help me…"

"We wanted to thank you for your hospitality," her dad says.

"And?" I say.

"The rest is for Juliette to hear only," her mom says.

"I'm her husband. I can hear whatever it is."

"It's a family issue."

"I'm her only family right now," I say.

The ceiling above us starts to shake.

_Juliette._

She walks to me. She's sleepwalking. She holds me. The building is still shaking, but slower now. "Juliette, wake up, please."

She shutters and blinks her eyes open. "What am I doing-" Her breathing jumps, I can feel how scared she is.

A piece of ceiling hits her head and she falls into me. She's knocked out. "Juliette!" I yell. Her parents cower away from her, they're still scared, even though she can (kind of/mostly) control her powers.

I rush her into the hospital area. Her parents follow behind me, but keep a safe distance. "Baby's steady!" Sonya yells to her twin.

Her twin yells back, "concussion."

"Affirmative," Sonya confirms.

I hold her hand, but I'm quickly bumped out of the way by one of the twins. I walk out to her parents. "What are you here for?"

"Is she okay?" Her dad asks.

"She'll be okay, we have the best healers on the planet." I say, "now answer my question, I won't ask again. Answer me."

"Juliette's not allowed to have children," her mother says carefully.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"The moment that baby comes, she will die."

My breathing stops. Her dad continues, "you have to kill the child now. This only going to get worse."

"Why would she die?" I ask.

"We had a surgery performed on her. We didn't want more people like her in the world," her mom says.

"Why would you do that? Why wouldn't you tell her?"

"We never thought she'd be able to control it. I'm sorry," Her dad says, but I can tell he's not sorry. I dismiss them and I talk to Sonya about what's going on.

"I thought I sensed something. Oh my God," she mutters.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"I'll have to run more tests. I don't know yet. I'll get back to you."

_Okay guys, I'm just going to say sorry for not updating this sooner, but um, I got the next chapter that doesn't end on a major cliffhanger coming up in like five minutes, so… _

_I could list my excuses for not writing, but… nobody wants to listen to that. So, here I guess… until next time._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry about the cliffhanger… well, kind of. Well, not really. Here you go, nevertheless. Enjoy, read, maybe grab some chocolate. I don't know, just enjoy, and as always, with love. _

(JULIETTE'S POV)

That day I woke up with a huge headache. But, that was three weeks ago. Warner forgave me and I honestly don't remember what I did. I just remember sleeping and then… hospital. That's it really.

I do know Warner's been really distant since that night. I don't know what I did, but it must have been bad. This morning, three weeks after the attack, I set a note on Warner's desk, it says:

_Hey, can we talk? I know I said sorry, but I just don't know how to make it up to you. Your "love," Juliette._

I'm about to walk away when I notice something. A letter from Sonya… about me and the baby.

I gasp. Evidence that says I won't make it out of labor. My hand flies to my stomach. I'm going to die in three months.

Oh my God.

_This _is why he's been distant.

He knew!

I walk away in tears. I cross out the "love" I put in the letter. He's been lying to me… again. I storm into his business meeting.

"You," I single him out, not caring about the eyes on me. "Now."

My voice is full of rage and venom. A council person says, "we are in the middle of-"

"Does it look like I care right now?" I ask. The councilmember bites back on his words. "Warner," I say his last name because I know it hurts him when I do that. "Now."

(WARNER'S POV, PREVIOUSLY, LEADING UP TO THAT *points above*)

Sonya sent me more information. It's not looking that good. I put it on my desk for further inspection because I have a meeting to get to now.

The people in the meeting were innocently talking about the minor housing situations when Juliette bursts through the door. "You," she says. I can feel her anger blast through me as she points her finger at me. "Now."

One poor councilman says, "we are in the middle of-"

Juliette snaps her attention off of me, "does it look like I care right now?" She lets out an angry sigh. "Warner. Now."

She says my last name with such harshness… it hurts me to see her like this.

I'm kind of scared to leave this room, but I excuse myself. We walk in our room and I'm waiting for yelling, but it doesn't come. She crosses her arms over her stomach, protectively. If only she knew what is going on… She just stares at me. I can feel nothing but anger… wait. There's sadness too, just a bit, not a lot. How did I not notice this sooner?

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You lied to me about my own health. About the health of this child for… what reason?"

"Sonya didn't know all the details yet. We needed to be sure-"

"I'm going to die in three months and you thought it would be smart to be distant and cold to me? To lie to me?" She demands. A shiver runs down me. She's going to be dead in three months…

"I couldn't deal with it Juliette," I say, "I know that's not a really good excuse, but…"

"I'm going to try and be calm right now. I want to snap, but I'm not going to. How do we fix this?"

"Sonya doesn't know how… yet," I say.

"Then we'll wait until the next meeting with her and we'll talk about it."

Juliette sighs and shakes her head at me. She's not that angry anymore, just… hurt. I grab her arm, softly. She looks at me and continues to shake her head no. "I'm sorry, I just can't right now. I need to be alone, I… I can't look at you right now."

She breaks away from me and one lone tear falls. She wipes it away and puts herself back together as she leaves.

I get to work for another hour. It's lunchtime after that, but I'm not in the mood to go down. I breeze through my work.

(PAGE BREAK)

It's dinnertime now and I'm hungry. I sit across from Juliette. She doesn't acknowledge me. She's in her own world. She's not eating either.

That's not very Juliette-like.

"Are you not hungry?" I ask her.

She's still out of it when she responds, "The baby is, but I'm not. I'm actually feeling sick to my stomach right now."

"Do you want to see Sonya?"

"No."

Her eyes meet mine, but there's no emotion there. It's just like she's staring at Kenji. Except, Kenji, at least, gets a smile. "I am sorry Juliette."

She nods her head slowly, "I know."

"You look tired. Do you want to go to bed?" I ask.

She's hesitant. I think that's what hurts me. Rejection would have felt better, but now she's tossing the idea around in her mind. "I guess," She sighs.

She picks up her bowl of noodles and we walk out of the café. Juliette stops. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"The baby's… bouncing," she says.

"Should we go to Sonya?" I ask.

"No, I read about it. She's, the baby, having the hiccups," Juliette smiles and her right hand soothes the girl.

"I think we should name her," I say.

Juliette nods, "I think you're right." Her fingers brush against mine. I hold her, somewhat swollen, hand. Her eyes meet mine. "I'm sorry about being angry," she whispers, looking down again.

"I shouldn't have kept it from you. I was being idiotic."

"That's okay," She smiles. "I want to research some names before we pick, okay?"

I nod to her. We walk into our room.

(PAGE BREAK)

We have a meeting with Sonya right now.

She found a cure. She's going to use James' ability to heal and hope that works enough to help Juliette. The needle is stuck into Juliette.

Nothing happens. Sonya turns her head in concentration. I hold onto Juliette's hand. She smiles at me.

The smile drops.

Her other hand clenches into the side of the bed. She's fighting a scream, I can tell. Her stomach, hidden by two shirts and a blanket, glows.

Our baby girl is shining like the sun.

Then, it all stops. Sonya says, "It worked. Maybe too well too. It seems your baby has a power. We talked about this before, we knew it was a very high possibility."

Juliette's breathing stops. She nods, "I know."

I ask, "So is that her power? She can shine?"

"That's probably not all of it, but that's definitely part of it, as you saw."

"Thank you," Juliette says. Sonya nods her head and leaves. I help Juliette down.

(PAGE BREAK)

Late one night, I'm trying to sleep while Juliette _cannot _fall asleep. She keeps tossing and turning, but it doesn't matter. Eventually, she just gives up and I finally can fall asleep.

(LATER…)

I'm awoken to a bright light.

It's Juliette's stomach. "Well," I say, "that's a fun way to wake up."

"Try telling that to me. I haven't slept all night." I feel guilty for bringing that up now. She says, "but I had time to come up with a name."

"And?" I ask.

"I like Clara. In Greek, it means bright or clear."

"I think that makes sense," I agree, looking at Juliette's glowing stomach. I know some people say pregnant women look like their glowing, but Juliette is _literally_ glowing.

"There's Claire, which means the same thing, but I like Clara better," she says.

"I like it," I say.

"You're not just saying that?" She asks, giving me a skeptical look.

"No. I'm happy when you're happy, love. I like the name, I promise you."

"So… Clara?" She asks.

I answer by putting a hand on her stomach and smiling. I say, "Hello Clara."

_Maybe Clara is a Doctor Who reference…_

_I'm not going to change it though, I really like it. Do you? _

_So, I'm finally getting there, huh? Next chapter is month seven._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed, as always, and I hope you lovelies have a beautiful weekend. Until next time._


	9. Chapter 9

_I really appreciated the Doctor Who Reference. Clara is a beautiful, amazing name. No one has agreed with me verbally yet, but I know you guys are reading this story, so that's nice. My views are through the roof, (for me anyways). I guess I don't __**need **__reviews (I'm not __**needy**__ for them), but it would be nice. I love reading them._

_Well, back on topic about Warnette Baby and Warnette Ship. Here's month seven. Do they seem OOC or is that just me? Anyway… that's about all I have to say. Enjoy and with love._

(JULIETTE'S POV)

I'm glowing.

Clara will _not _stop glowing. At first, it was cute, maybe even cool.

Now?

It's annoying. People keep staring at me, and it's just not enjoyable. I want her out of my body too.

I have a good 10 plus weeks left and I can't deal with it. I'm tired, I have to pee all the time, I'm out of breath if I _walk _too far, I'm dizzy, I have headaches, heartburn, stomach aches, my body looks just… huge and I'm full of cramps.

"Being pregnant is fun, right?" Some people say.

I say, "Is that some kind of sick joke?"

Anyways, I'm really big now. This baby has _grown._

You can tell really well that I'm pregnant now.

Anyways, it's morning now and Clara kept me up all night between the kicking, moving, glowing and peeing… I think I have decided that I will never be able to sleep again. Once Clara is out into the world she's still going to need me to feed her, if she doesn't sleep, I don't sleep.

Oh God. What have I gotten myself into?

I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just… I need to sleep.

Anyways, Warner is just waking up. "Good morning," he yawns.

I let out a frustrated "hm." He rolls his beautiful green eyes.

"How's Clara?" He asks.

"She's nocturnal. I'm never going to be able to sleep again."

"Don't say that, I know you will… one day."

My eyebrows cave upwards. "Aaron!"

He kisses me. His fingers slide over my stomach. Clara kicks.

_Hard._

I break away from Warner and he looks alarmed, "What just happened?"

"I don't think Clara likes you," I say. He looks offended.

"Well she better!" He says, "She wouldn't be here without me."

Warner sits up. His eyes follow down my body. I told him it's too hard to be doing anything right now.

That was last week.

I think he is in withdraw. Like said, it's been a week. He needs to wait 10 or so more. His fingers dance up my arm and down my body. "Are you sure about this?" He asks.

"Trust me, you don't want to be on this right now," I say, referencing my body.

"Love, you are beautiful," he says, kissing me.

I "hm," again and roll my eyes. He gives me a skeptical look. "Aaron, I'm not exactly in my prettiest state. I don't look nice anymore; I think we can all agree on that."

"You're not pretty, you're stunningly beautiful, love." I roll my eyes again. Of course that's what he'd think. He says, "Do you want to try and rest today? I've got to get to a meeting, but you should rest if you can."

"I don't want to give up work," I argue.

"You're not," he says, "you can work in bed if that makes you happier."

(WARNER'S POV)

After talking with Juliette, she's decided to stay in our bed. I like her there, it makes me feel… sure of myself. Especially because she has this cute habit to soothe Clara with her hand. I don't know why I like that so much, but I do. When I walk out of my shower, I see her passed out on the bed. She was finally able to get some sleep. I pick the papers up off the bed and place them on her bedside table. I walk to my meeting.

(PAGE BREAK)

That meeting was full of arguments, threatening statements and rudeness. They can't decide on some factories because they're kind of dangerous. People could get hurt or killed. After listening for a while, I came up with a solution. They all, for the most part, agreed and I'm on my way back to Juliette. Kenji stops me, "Have you seen J?"

"She's sleeping," I reply.

"She's not in your room," he says, "I already checked."

I hide my alarm. She could just be working. I shouldn't be alarmed, but I am. I always will be. "Where do you think she is?"

"I was hoping you knew. That's why I asked," Kenji says, full of sarcasm. It's been over a year and I still want to slap him.

"Did you check with the twins?" I ask.

"I was there before I set out to find her," he says.

"Is she with James?" I ask.

Just then James comes running up to us. "Guys, you've got to come with me!"

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's Juliette, she's in the training room, come on," he says, somewhat out of breath.

When we arrive in the training room I see Juliette right away. I can feel her anger. Just as we walk in she punches a bag. The chain rips right off the ceiling. "Um, J?" Kenji asks, carefully.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I walk to her and she buries her head in my shoulder. Kenji and James stand there awkwardly.

"Hey, J… it's okay," Kenji says.

Juliette lifts her head. She's fighting tears and she seems to be losing the battle. She says, "My mom called. She said a bunch of stuff I don't want to talk about. I just-"

"It's okay Juliette," James says. He hugs her and she cracks a smile.

"Thanks James," She says. "You have an eleven o'clock appointment with the advisors, you should get going," she says to me.

"You're more important to me," I say.

She holds James a bit awkwardly because of her stomach. Suddenly, James jumps back. "What was that?" He asks.

"That was Clara, she's kicking," Juliette says. Then her head turns to me, "Really. You should get going. They will never let this go if you're late and you know it."

I kiss her, briefly, and say goodbye. About a week ago she told me that we couldn't _do_ anything anymore. I knew that was coming, I'm not going to lie, she's not exactly the skinniest anymore. She said after Clara was born we could.

I don't think I can hold off for ten weeks, but if that's what Juliette wants, I guess I'll have to. But, my self-control is little to none.

Also, Juliette does not make it easy. She never does.

She looks so beautiful even though she thinks she looks awful. She's always glowing, not just because of Clara too. She has a glow about her.

So, I walk into the meeting and try not to show my boredom from the arguing that is going on between these advisors.

(PAGE BREAK)

"What did your mom say?" I ask.

"She was just talking about how we can't let another "freak" out into the word. She said we should just kill "it,"" Juliette says. "I think she was a little drunk, but that's no excuse."

"It's not," I agree. I notice she's soothing Clara with her left hand, her ring is shining. She's going to be such a good mother. The thought makes me smile.

"What's the smile for?" Juliette smiles back to me.

"I just know you're going to be better than your mother. You're not going to let anything happen to Clara."

"Yeah? And Clara's going to have you wrapped around her finger," she says.

"That's not true," I argue.

"Sure it's not, Aaron. I have you around my finger, but that took a while. Clara? She's not even out in the world yet and you'd do anything for her."

I roll my eyes, but what's shocking is I realize Juliette's right.

(PAGE BREAK)

Sonya, Juliette and I are sitting in a small hospital room. "How are you feeling, Juliette?" Sonya asks my wife.

(I love saying that.) Juliette replies, with a roll of her eyes, "I'm fine."

"Love, I can tell you're not okay and I'm not good with this health/pregnancy thing."

Juliette just rolls her eyes again.

Sonya says, "get more rest when and if possible okay?"

"Okay," Juliette sighs.

_That's it for month seven. I've got big plans coming up for the birth/month nine. So, next chapter, month eight, might be a bit short. Well, have a great rest of the weekend and until next time._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! Thank you so much for the love! I never thought you'd all enjoy this story so much..._

_Anyways, this chapter starts at the end of month eight going into month nine. Maybe Juliette has Clara early…? Maybe not…_

_I don't know yet… *Evil Grin.*_

_This is going to be a good chapter, I can feel it. Well, enjoy and with love._

(JULIETTE'S POV)

I'm complaining now.

Clara weighs too much.

I am tired, I am large, I have a slight cold and I have a headache, with a slight stomach cramp. I'm seriously not in the mood for this stupid meeting.

Nevertheless, I'm walking to the meeting right now. But, I'm going to be late because I have to pause to catch my breath. A familiar voice calls my name. It's Adam.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I can't protect you."

"I never asked you to," I say. "What's going on?"

Something hits me in the back of my head and I fall. I try to fall to my side to protect Clara. My invincibility has been off since Clara got this big. I'm getting kicked and punched. I curl up to protect Clara. Our defenses are on. But these people are smart. They're wearing gloves. I can't hurt them. They're wearing sunglasses to protect themselves from Clara.

They continue kicking and calling me names.

I stay awake for a while until I just can't.

(WARNER'S POV)

I'm in the meeting right now. Juliette is supposed to be here, but she's not. We go the whole meeting without seeing her.

Strange.

Maybe she fell asleep?

I don't know, so I go up to my room.

Nope. She's not there. I find Kenji in the hallway downstairs. "Hey, have you-" I start.

So, Kenji was one of my solders before Juliette. Those soldiers never interrupt me. They were terrified of me. So, it must be important when Kenji interrupts me with, "I have to go kill Kent. I can't talk right now."

"What's going on?" I ask. But, he's gone. I sigh. I walk into the hospital wing. "Have you seen Juliette?"

I hear Sonya's voice, "90 over 60! We're losing her! To the operating table, now!"

"Sonya, the baby!" I hear her twin yell. That's when I notice her. That's Juliette. She's bruised and battered. Her stomach looks kind of okay, Juliette looks worse. She must have tried to protect Clara.

"We have to get the baby out before operating." Sonya says, "her defenses are up… we can't touch her. I need my special gloves!"

I'm glad Sonya had special doctor/Juliette gloves made. I rush to her side. "What happened?"

"Warner, I need you to back away. She's going into immediate surgery."

"But, I want to be with her."

"Just go find whoever did this. We can take care of her."

They take Juliette away and that's when it all clicks. That's why Kenji was acting like this. He said he was going to kill Kent.

Adam Kent did… _this?_

I knew he hated Juliette and I together, but to almost _kill _her? That's an extreme that I wouldn't even go to. For the love of God, she's holding a child! She couldn't even defend herself! I decide to go to the security wing.

I watch the video.

Juliette is walking down the hallway. She stops and takes deep breaths. Kent walks up to her. He says, "Juliette," in a seductive tone.

With some venom, Juliette says, "what do you want?"

"I can't protect you," he says.

"I never asked you to. What's going on?"

That's when someone comes up behind her and hits her so hard she falls. Kent doesn't hit her, but his people do. She drips in and out of consciousness. I see Clara shining and I can tell Juliette's lethal touch is activated. But, these guys are smart. Sunglasses, gloves, steel-toed boots. Kent tells them to stop. He bends down next to Juliette. He gets right in her face.

"What do you say, Juliette?" He asks.

"Sorry," Juliette mutters.

"Sorry for what?" He asks. My heart aches upon knowing what's going to come next. I know she's going to reject me again. It doesn't matter that we're married now. She'll always love him…

"I'm sorry that you will never know what true love is because you don't have an ounce of it in your own body," Juliette mumbles. I don't know why I'm shocked, but it is always shocking to hear her choose me. She scoots away from Kent a little bit.

Kent knocks her out. They continue to beat her up.

I switch cameras. I see Kenji moving an unconscious Kent to interrogation. Kent's strapped, tightly, to a chair. Kenji's knuckles look bruised from punching, but Kenji just punches again. "Why did you do it?"

"She deserved it," Kent says. "Do you see what she married?"

"She's _happy. _Why ruin it?" He asks.

Kent mutters, "she shouldn't get to be happy. Not after what she's done!"

Kenji says, "she may have hurt people, but at least she's sorry for it. You just hurt a child!"

"It's _his _child," Kent replies.

Kenji punches, "that baby never stood a chance. Don't think about it as Warner's or Juliette's child, think about it as James. What if that baby was James? Huh?"

"But it wasn't," Kent says.

"But _she _wasn't. You might have just killed a baby girl that stood no chance against you. She is completely defenseless!" Kenji sighs and paces, "You know what? Maybe you hurt Juliette. Maybe you even kill her. That's your life, I may be concerned for her, but that's _your _choice. But, killing an innocent baby girl that did nothing against you? That is crossing a line."

"That baby will just end up hurting people, just like her parents."

By this time I put the vid feed on a tablet and walk to Kent's new cell. "I was wondering when you would show up," Kenji says.

"I still don't want to hurt you," I say. "You're my brother, and that's just wrong. But, you're killing my family."

"Let loose," Kenji says.

I only punch him twice before I hear a light knock. "Warner? Kenji?"

_James._

I exit the room and see James. "What are you doing to my brother?"

"He just really hurt Juliette and the baby and we're talking to him," I say.

"But you called him your brother," James says. "Does that mean… we're brothers?"

"I can't get into this right now," I say. "I'm sorry."

"You're not answering me!" James yells.

"Technically we're half-brothers James, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but it's just-"

James hugs me. "Go save my sister-in-law, I'll talk to Kenji about Adam."

"Thank you," I say. I end up back at the hospital wing. The door is locked shut and the curtain is drawn. I can't see Juliette, but I can feel her pain. I can feel Clara's pain. It hurts me.

Juliette yells. At least she's woken up, I guess. Juliette screams again. "A…" She says. I know she won't say my name in front of other people to respect me, but she's fighting against that decision.

"Juliette, I need you to focus on you right now, Warner's fine, he's safe." Juliette must have been concerned for me because she doesn't want me hurt. That's… I can't even describe it. She's more concerned about me right now even though she's the one that's almost half-dead. Sonya says, "you need to push again."

"I can't do this," she says. She yelps again.

This goes on for a couple hours and eventually Kenji shows up. "I kicked Kent out."

"Good," I mutter.

"How are you listening to her screams and not doing anything about it?" He asks.

"I just know she's in good hands right now."

Juliette screams again.

_Well. Yay. What a nice way to end the chapter. What did you guys think of Kent? Did I play this out well? I hope you enjoyed and I will update soon. I promise. So, until next time._


	11. Chapter 11

_I know you all enjoyed that cliffhanger. I was feeling a bit evil. Anyways, here you go. This picks up right after last chapter. Enjoy &amp; with love._

(JULIETTE'S POV)

The pain is so intense now. I kept calling out for my husband or even Kenji but no one shows up. I'm alone.

He's not coming for me. Why isn't he there for me? He promised.

He's breaking his promise.

I take one final push. I hear crying and someone's congratulating me. I'm in a haze right now. The drugs are finally kicking in.

Someone takes my hand, he says, "she's so beautiful."

"I _so _call being the godfather!"

"I think that's our choice, not yours."

I turn my head and fall asleep.

(WARNER'S POV)

Sonya says, "you guys can come in if you'd like."

Kenji and I bounce to our feet and follow her. I hold Juliette's hand. I say, "She's so beautiful." I'm holding my daughter. She has light brown hair and my green eyes.

Kenji calls out, "I _so _call being the godfather!"

"I think that's our choice, not yours," I say. I glance at Juliette just to see her pass out. "Sonya!" I yell. "She's-"

"Quiet!" Sonya whispers. "They're sleeping. They're fine. She's fine. She's been through a lot, Warner. Let her sleep. Let her recover. I need to speak with you outside."

I follow Sonya. "What's wrong?"

"Warner," She says, "I need you to pick up Juliette's work for a while. She's been through a lot."

"What do you mean "a lot?"" I ask.

"We lost her on more than one occasion. I don't know how she's still alive right now, honestly." Sonya shrugs, "I think her invincibility came back and it helped her. I think Clara has Juliette's ability in a different form. I don't think Juliette will be able to touch Clara until Clara can learn to control it."

(PAGE BREAK)

Juliette says, "I want to hold her."

"But, what if Sonya was right?" I ask her.

Juliette just woke up and I told her what Sonya said. "I don't care," She says. "She's my daughter and I want to hold her!"

"Please, what if something happens?"

"We'll never know until we try. Plus, I think Clara's hungry. She's crying. Hand her over, Aaron," she says. I set Clara down in Juliette's arms. No skin is touching yet. "She has your eyes," Juliette smiles. She lifts her back up off the bed, she says, "can you undo this shirt?"

I undo her shirt so she can feed Clara.

Nothing happens. Clara is fed. Juliette's fine.

Kenji is let in after a while. "I want to hold my goddaughter!"

"Did you make him the godfather?" Juliette asks me.

"Nope," I say.

"Then why…?" Juliette starts. "You know what? That's not a bad idea. Do you like him as the godfather?"

"I'm okay with it," I say.

"Good," She says. She hands Clara over and we warn Kenji not to touch her skin, just in case. But, Kenji does touch her skin. He's fine.

Clara's little fingers twirl in the air. Light bends at her will. A lightbulb explodes. "Oh, look, she has my personality!" Juliette smiles.

_Okay, I know that was really short, but I think that's the ending. I think I'm done. Maybe if you want more, I'll write more. But, that's it. I guess I can't say "until next time."_

_Wow, I can't believe I'm done. This is crazy. I hope you all enjoyed. It's been fun._


End file.
